Cringy p5XkhXff15, read at your own risk
by WildTarot
Summary: This was a mistake


{**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THIS CRINGY SHITE}**

It was a stormy weather after an honorable duel between Joker and Sora that they shook hands in respect when they suddenly heard a clap of hands near them, out of sight. They turn to see the King of Kings slowly walking towards them and clapping, mocking them of their respect and challenges them, immediately summoning his 6 Gods, 13 Ancestors, and 14 Ultimate Weapons. Joker and Sora look at each, nodding in acknowledgement that they met their match, forming an alliance to take the King of Lucis down. Sora summons thousands of the past keyblades to aid him while Joker summons Satanael. However this proved to be in vain and Ryuji grabbed the twins and tossed them threw a blue door and jumped in before the rest of the phantom thieves.

"IGOR, JOKER, SPIKY-HAIRED KID, DUDE-IN-BLACK, FIGHT, VELVET TV, NOW!!!" Ryuji yelled in excitement

"Ah, I've been expecting you, it's already set." said Igor surprisingly calm

"The hell's going on out there and what's with the weird people around Joker?!" Ann asks anxiously

"This is a once in a lifetime fight, a legendary battle for the world. Oh it's been so long since I've seen a 'Fate of the World' battle, it's time for me to jump in." Igor teleported out of the Velvet room and onto the stormy battlefield, "Joker, you need me". Then out of nowhere, Pinocchio came out of nowhere. "No father, you need me." "M-My son?! How did you know!?" Igor ask shocked. Joker and Sora looked at each other while Rivers in the Desert played in the background and a lightning flashed and Igor and Pinocchio fused together to create, Igorcchio. Joker and Sora also fused together, creating a keyblade wielding Satanael Nova Ultima Omega. Noctis seemed like he met his match and ready his whole arsenal. Meanwhile…

Ryuji: Uhhhh who is this weirdly islander dress red-hair? She looks like she gets kidnapped a lot…

Kairi: *Punches Ryuji in the face*

Ryuji: Ow! What the hell!? It must be true then.

*Kairi continues to beat up Ryuji*

Axel: hmm which ones is mine? *Looks between Roxas and Ventus, then Ryuji* Oh! *Picks Ryuji up*

Ryuji: hey put me down I'm not who you're looking for!!

Aqua: hmm… oh! Keyblade out!

Futaba: *has a wooden keyblade*

Aqua: *hugs futaba* found you ven!

Futaba: H-H-HEY P-P-PUT ME D-DOWN! IT'S J-JUST A T-T-TOY!!!

*The twins are enjoying a conversation with Naminé, what they didn't know is that she shipped them and Joker and drew some rather suggestive scenes of them in her notebook*

Naminé: *has a normal page of her talking to the twins*

Roxas: aww she must be pretty lonely

Ventus: wait, what's that page under the top page?

*Caroline and Justine notices it and rips out of her notebook, with Naminé knowing the fantasy she wrote won't happen now*

Mean while a Dragon approaches the fight of Gods, not no ordinary Dragon, the No-

Makoto: um.. why is there a Dragon in the screen? And why the fighting stop and the guy in black looking at it intently and looking at the other 4 making it look like they'll team up?

And surely enough they did

Makoto: wow, thanks narrative for making me psychic

No prob- wait why did you intentionally cut me off if you wanted to know what the dragon was?

Makoto: so this is a Nova dragon Shinryu huh? The most powerful being in existence that Omega could barely challenge. Now facing these 5 people, nice.

STOP STEALING MY LINES YOU'RE IGNORING ME AND OBVIOUSLY DOING THIS WILLINGLY

And then…

Another flash lightning occurred, and everyone else has all fused together to defeat the Nova Dragon, however they are barely scratching his scale what will they be able to do No-

???: WHOO KICK HIS ASS COME ON!!

...I'm sorry, what?

Jokoragorcchtis: Who the hell are you?

???: Oh just some random black dude, but the narrative found it easier to write my name with three question marks.

How the hell are you even here and alive?

???: Ah you just gave me plot armor and besides, these guys have nothing to worry about because I'm the black guy, so I should be dying first, not the dragon, not them, me.

Um… and you're proud of that?

???: Fuck yeah, and now I'mma sit here with my large bucket of chicken and watermelon and a giant liter of kool-aid and order some more chicken from chicken's Express and church's chicken as well as online ordering some more watermelon and some more kool-aid, because this fight is awesome

Wow… really going for that stereotype…

???: Hey fuck you, you wrote me this way.

And a black guy told me to create you this way

???: At least give me a name then

BambiSaver?

BambiSaver: Sounds cool, I like it!

To be continued….

{Made by a Native American and an African American}


End file.
